Angel X Draco
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: the life of Draco and my Oc Angel after the war
1. Chapter 1

Slender finger ran over a hairless taunt chest, sapphire blue eyes watched as the muscles rippled underneath the butterfly touches, soft breathing was all that could be heard in the lavish room, "we need to get up soon" a deep voice said as they ran their strong hand over slightly tanned skin, a murmur was heard from the other occupant of the room.

The deep voice belonged to a tall platinum haired male "Draco I don't want to get up yet" Draco laughed his chest rumbling as he did, Draco ran his fingers through his partners blond hair moving it from their vision, Draco took in the sight of his partner.

Slightly tanned skin with under lining muscle from years of training at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Draco ran a finger down the luscious curves of his partners body loving the shivers that racked them as he did, "Angel, we need to get up if we don't I'm sure Snape will be around to wake us soon".

Angel sighed but nodded nonetheless and sat up the silk sheets fell from her body, Draco watched the silk sheets fall into a pile on the bed as his beloved sat up, his one cold grey eyes sparkled as he mapped out the tan skin that was before him.

Draco looked from the scar on her neck from the war down her chest till his eyes reached her luxurious breasts Draco groaned and shot up Angel was looking for her clothes, so Draco grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed, Angel screamed in shock but soon realised it was Draco and relaxed a little "Malfoy what was that for?" Draco ignore Angel's question as he leaned forward "Actions speak louder than words my love" Angel moaned as Draco's lips came into contact with her left nipple.

Draco licked and nipped at the warm flesh, Draco let go of Angel's arms as he ran his right hand over her other breast while his left ran through her long blond locks that framed her beautiful face, Angel closed her sapphire blue eyes as pleasure ran though her body.

Angel arched her back as Draco bit her nipple hard, Angel ran her fingers through Draco's soft platinum hair as he continued his ministration to her body.

The two would have gone further but a knock on their door broke them apart, Draco huffed and stood up leaving Angel panting on the bed, summoning a robe for himself and the sheets to cover Angel's naked body Draco made his way over to the door.

Upon opening the door Draco was staring into the eyes of their teacher Professor Severus Snape, "Morning I see your awake" Snape said as he walked past Draco and into his and Angel's room, Snape sniffed the air smelling their activities from the night before "Damn vampire what do you want now" Draco ground out as he made his way over to the king sized bed.

Snape waited till Draco was sat down before beginning "I received word that your father has died you are now the family head and you are to marry your childhood betrothed a Lady Astoria Greengrass" Angel looked from Snape to Draco and back "What?" Draco stood slowly trying to think "But that was void Father never paid for the contract" Snape sighed as walked over to the window.

Angel watched as Snape opened the window blushing madly but then sadness filled her, yes she was a pure-blood but Angel lost her parents before she could have been betrothed to anyone or so she thought ….


	2. Chapter 2

Angel watched as Snape opened the window blushing madly but then sadness filled her, yes she was a pure-blood but Angel lost her parents before she could have been betrothed to anyone or so she thought ….

Snape grabbed a chair from the desk and sat down in front of the two teens and frowned both where lost in thought Snape gave them time to let his information sink in "What are we going to do?" Angel asked quietly Snape looked at her frowning deeper then 18 year old looked like a child again in his eyes she will always be the little girl he saved 10 years ago, the scared little blond, Snape thought back on the first time he meet the young girl.

A young Snape stared down at the baby in his arms thanks to Melissa "Mel I'm not comfortable with a small child in my arms" Melissa laughed and took her daughter from Snape's arms "Her name is Angel Rose, I want her to go to Hogwarts like we did, I'm sure she will love it there Sev" Snape nodded as he watched his friend place her small daughter in her cot.

A few moments later the door opened and Melissa's partner walked in "Evening Severus" A tall male with brown hair and blue eyes said as he walked over to Melissa running his finger through her Blond hair Snape watched Melissa's sapphire Blue eyes light up like a light bulb as her partner John embraced her.

Snape was brought out of his thinking as Draco spoke "Professor, the contract should be void since I'm with Angel, I mean we you know so since I'm not a" Snape stopped the boy "Oh I know very well what you two have been up to" Angel blushed bright red at Snape's words "But Draco I'm afraid that doesn't make it void it's only if Astoria isn't pure if she has bedded another then the contract will be void but if she has remained pure then the wedding will have to go ahead" Draco nodded.

Snape had left the couple to mull over the information that they were given, After a while they walked hand in hand to the great hall, A lot of things had changed after the war.

Draco and Angel had changed sides at the last moment helping Harry and his friends to defeat Lord Voldemort Angel had defended the younger students from curses taking a few hit herself some of which left her with scars while Draco had taken a Cruciartus curse for Hermione Granger.

The two were known as hero's of the school but they just wanted to be left alone instead of people bugging them trying to thank them, Angel had hexed a few people for not leaving her alone while she was with Draco and Draco had gone back to being cold to people apart from Angel.

As the two entered the great hall they noticed presents on the table where the pair sit Draco frowned as they walked over Angel simply flicked her wand muttering "Banish"as she did the presents disappeared with a pop Draco sighed and sat down, Angel sat once the presents were gone, once the two were seated a tall male walked over to Angel placing his hand on the table next to hers, he leaned down next to her face smiling.

Everyone in the great hall stopped what they were doing and watched the two "My, My Angel is it me or do you get more beautiful each passing day" Angel ignored the male and looked over at Draco then to his fist that tightened up, Angel watched the skin go white at the force.

Angel smirked and turned to the male giving him a once over Angel stood from the table facing the boy Angel grabbed her wand from her hip and pointed it at the boys face muttering a few words Angel replaced her wand and sat down everyone stared shocked when Draco started to whistle.

The boy dropped to the floor trying to cover his ears Draco stopped and looked at the boy smirking "when ever someone whistles it will feel like a knife is being pushed into your brain from your ears" Angel started to whistle a tune the boy started to panic as his ears bled Angel stopped when Snape walked over grabbing the boy by the back of his neck, Snape dragged him up to his feet "You Jackson take Mr. Pilanti to the Hospital Wing, And Angel 5 points from Slytherin" Angel sighed but nodded.

Draco looked up at Snape seeing the frown that seemed to always stay on his features, Draco turned back to the table watching Angel as she placed her head in her crossed arms pretending to fall asleep, Draco glared at the people from the other tables looking at them.

Breakfast had passed quickly after that little incident, Draco and Angel were walking towards Divination when Astoria approached them "Um Draco can we talk?" Angel looked at the two then walked away, Draco saw the tears in her eyes but didn't say anything as he watched Angel's retreating form.

Draco and Astoria walked to class together "About the Contract I want to know your thoughts on it" Astoria said as they walked, Darco looked at her before replying "I'm sorry Astoria I won't return any feelings you have for me I love Angel and I always will" Astoria nodded and handed Draco a rolled up parchment Astoria nodded to the parchment before walking off.

Draco opened the parchment and smiled "Mr. Malfoy your late" Draco looked up and realised he was in class so he put up his masked guard of being indifferent "I was talking to Professor Snape about something, Professor Trelawney" Sybill nodded as Draco walked over to his seat which was next to Angel.

Draco passed the parchment to Angel as the lesson carried on, Angel opened the parchment and suppressed the fact she wanted to hug Draco and laugh at Astoria, Draco let a small smile grace his lips as he watched Angel's expression changed from sad, to shock then to happiness.

Draco leaned next to her ear "we can tell Snape after class if you want" Angel nodded then the two carried on listening to Trelawney babble on about Merlin's knows what, when she turned to the pair "Angel lets see what you can see in the Crystal ball" Angel looked at the ball in font of her and smirked.

" I see Myself with a loving husband and two children in a mansion by the Lake District" Draco smirked he knew Angel was making it up because her eyes were focused on the table and not the crystal ball, Trelawney came over and looked at the crystal ball and gasped everyone looked at Trelawney as she stumbled away from them muttering something about great evil Angel ignored her and looked at the crystal ball she did herself with a man both of them were wearing rings with the Malfoy's insignia on it and the two children had platinum blond hair and blueish grey eyes.

Draco looked from Angel to Trelawney who had started talking louder "A great Evil shall befall you, your love torn asunder death is all that awaits at the wrath of a person scorned, a family's hate shall be known and no force can with hold it, but in death there is life a child to be the heir of all heirs" Draco wrote all of it down as Trelawney spoke after a while she stopped everyone looked at her as she moved to another pair.

After the lesson ended Draco practically dragged Angel to Snape's office, Once inside they sat down in front of the vampire, Angel handed Snape the voided contract, Snape nodded and signed the bottom.

Both males looked at Angel who hadn't said a word since they had arrived "Angel sweetheart, I'm no longer contracted to Astoria" Angel nodded and smiled "yeah I heard that's brilliant" Draco frowned, "I've got some studying to do I'll leave you two to talk, see you later Professor, Draco" Angel got up and left.

"Something wrong Professor?" Snape looked at the door which Angel just left through "Something is on her mind Draco what is it?" Draco pulled out his notes and paced it to Snape, Snape read the neat handwriting nodding "it would seem something is after you, the both of you but I'm afriad I don't know what but be very careful understood" Draco nodded grabbing his notes he left in search of his lover.


End file.
